1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchange structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat exchange structure adapted for gases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heat exchange structure is an important component in several kinds of air conditioners. Any kind of refrigerator or air conditioner must have a heat exchange structure to execute a heat exchange process so that the heat in the refrigerator or air conditioner can be carried out effectively.
A conventional refrigerator or air conditioner has a heat exchange structure, which is made of metal materials and in which a heat exchange process between gas and liquid is executed. For example, refrigerant in a refrigerator vaporizes and absorbs heat. The refrigerant is carried to the heat exchange structure to release the heat by means of a compressor.
The larger a heat exchange area is, the more effective a heat exchange process is. Thus, the refrigerator or air conditioner should have a large heat exchange area. In order to limit the size of an exchange structure, particular structure designs, such as a honeycomb pattern, are applied to increase the heat exchange area without increasing the overall volume.
Metal materials are good thermal conductors, but they are quite heavy (i.e. have a large density), and some applications need a heat exchange structure made of light material. Heat exchange structures made of metal materials, therefore, are not suitable.
For the foregoing reasons, manufacturers aggressively seek solutions to overcome the above-mentioned dilemma.